The present invention relates generally to electrical sockets, and, more particularly, to electrical sockets that receive reinforced corners.
In some types of electronic packaging, electrical sockets are provided that are surface mounted to a printed circuit board. For example, land grid array (“LGA”) and ball grid array (“BGA”) packaging include socket structures surface mounted to printed circuit boards including a matrix of corresponding surface mounted flat pad structures upon each of which is deposited a small quantity of solder. To mount the socket structure to the circuit board, the socket is typically placed on an appropriate side of the circuit board, using a high accuracy “pick and place” machine, in a manner such that the solder lead portions of the socket contact a number of flat, surface mounted solder pads on the board. Once the socket is located on the board, the board is heated, causing the solder to melt, thereby fusing the corresponding surfaces together and yielding a strong mechanical and electrical connection when cooled.
Even slight nonplanarities in either or both of the circuit board and surface mounted electronic packages tend to compromise the electrical connections of the electronic package to the board. Consequently, nonplanarities of the board or the electronic package tend to significantly increase the probability of having to rework a significant portion of the fabricated circuit board/electronic package assemblies, thereby undesirably increasing assembly and reducing yield.
As the data transmission rates of modern electronic devices increase, the size of the electronic package to accommodate an increased number of signals is also increasing. For example, in at least one application, sockets are required that approach 74 mm in length. An increased size of the packages, however, tends to result in warping of the plastic sockets used in the packages as they are surface mounted to the board. Specifically, heat from the solder reflow process creates residual stress in the plastic socket as the socket cools, thereby causing the socket to warp and become nonplanar with respect to the circuit board. Distortion and deformation of the socket is an undesirable and unwelcome aspect of the surface mount electronic package assembly.